


The couple that play together...

by tictocficsoc



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Peter and MJ are kinkier than they look, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark is the team bicycle, Which kink meme did I even write this for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictocficsoc/pseuds/tictocficsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Peter and MJ are hot, but Tony has always figured he should behave himself around the nice young married couple.  </p>
<p>Boy, was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The couple that play together...

"Damn," Tony said. "And here I thought you two kids were so innocent."

"I know." MJ sighed as she shimmied out of her dress, letting it fall to her feet in a pool of black silk. "It's very tiresome."

"Insulting, even." Peter, shirtless and barefoot, stood behind MJ to unhook her bra. "All these months, watching you bang everyone on the team except us. We were starting to feel left out."

"You have my deepest apologies." Tony licked his lips. "I just thought-- I mean-- clearly, I misjudged you. Both of you. A lot." 

It was hard to form complete sentences when Peter had just tossed MJ's bra aside, and was now cupping her breasts in his hands, teasing the nipples with his thumbs. MJ was now wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black panties and strappy high-heeled sandals, and holy shit, she was hot. Every bit as hot as Tony had fantasized. Or rather, as he'd spent several months trying _not_ to fantasize, because she was a married woman and Tony was trying to be good.

Apparently, he needn't have bothered.

"Oh, well." MJ pulled away from Peter and sauntered over to the king-sized bed where Tony lay stretched out, already naked, with his hands webbed to the headboard. She sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly patted Tony's thigh. "You'll just have to make it up to us."

"I'd love to." Tony gave a tug, making the headboard rattle against the wall. Peter's webbing was soft and spongy and deceptively strong. There was no discomfort at all, but there was no way he was getting free. "But it's kind of difficult when I'm like this."

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be any fun." MJ climbed all the way onto the bed and swung one leg over to straddle Tony's waist. The heel of her shoe brushed a sharp line across Tony's stomach, and he gasped and rattled the headboard again, involuntarily this time. He was so turned on, it was actually kind of embarrassing. They had hardly even touched him yet and here he was, humping the air in a desperate attempt to brush his dick against MJ's ass, or her leg, or anything, really, fuck, he wasn't picky.

"So impatient." MJ scooted forward until her knees were pressed into Tony's armpits, and wriggled her hips right in front of Tony's face. "Get these off me, if you're in such a rush."

"No hands," Tony pointed out. MJ just grinned and wriggled some more.

"You're an inventor, aren't you? Be inventive."

"Those bows on the sides come apart," Peter offered.

MJ sighed. "You're not supposed to make it _easy_ on him."

"Sorry." Peter didn't sound in the least bit repentant. "But I wanna see you naked too."

The webbing was more than strong enough to take his weight. Tony used it to pull himself up a little, then craned his neck and caught the little bow on MJ's left hip between his teeth. It was an awkward angle, but MJ's skin was like silk against his cheek, and she smelled fantastic, and when Tony gave a tug, the bow did come apart, leaving her totally naked in front of him.

Oh yeah. Definitely a natural redhead.

The mattress dipped a little as Peter climbed on. He'd ditched the rest of his clothes at some point while Tony was too distracted to look and damn, here was a guy who really needed to be naked a lot more often. In civilian clothes, he was always kind of dorky and awkward, and in the Spider-Man costume he tended to contort himself into weird positions that made it hard to judge his build, even if they did speak well of his flexibility. But naked, he was all long limbs and wiry muscle, every bit as gorgeous as MJ in his own way. 

Tony would've looked a little more, but MJ was still right there in front of him, and way too tempting to resist. He slid down on the bed until his face was between her legs, and licked the inside of her thigh, making her gasp a little.

"C'mere," he whispered hoarsely. "Closer. Lemme make you feel good."

MJ let out a soft, breathy laugh and sank down lower, low enough for Tony to lick at her cunt. He started with long, slow swipes that made her sigh, then found a quicker rhythm that turned the sighs into shuddery moans. The sounds made Tony's dick twitch and his balls tighten. He wondered how nicely he'd have to beg before one of them touched him.

Peter's hand slid up his side, warm and callused, tracing a path from Tony's hip to his chest. Tony shuddered a little, then arched his back with a groan as strong fingers pinched his nipple and tugged.

"Yesss...." MJ ground down hard against his mouth. "Make him do that again, Peter."

Peter laughed and did it again. And again.

_Evil_ , Tony thought dizzily as he drummed his heels against the bed. Spider-Man and his wife were evil. How did he never notice that he had two sadistic supervillains living in his house? Very careless of him.

"Make her come." Peter tangled one hand in Tony's hair and whispered low in Tony's ear. "I want to see her face when you do it."

Demanding supervillains, too. Tony gave MJ's cunt one final lick, then sucked her clit into his mouth and fluttered his tongue in hard, rapid strokes. It only took a few seconds before she began to shudder and cry out. Tony kept going, lapping hungrily at her clit, not letting up until she herself pulled back and slumped sideways into Peter's arms with a sated sigh. Peter lowered her gently, and she stretched out on her side, one leg curled around Tony's.

"So am I forgiven?" Tony asked. What he really meant was, _am I going to get my rocks off any time soon?_ but he had a feeling that was the wrong way to phrase the question.

"Trust me, you'll know when you're forgiven." MJ grinned and scraped her nails lightly across Tony's stomach just below his navel, laughing when he yelped and bucked his hips. Tony wondered if one of the other Avengers had told her where Tony's ticklish spots were. "You made us wait an awful long time, Tony. You can't blame us for holding just a little bit of a grudge."

"Besides, you look so hot like this." Peter lay down at Tony's other side, one arm draped possessively across Tony's chest. "You should see yourself, your face is all wet." He ran his tongue over Tony's lower lip. "I can taste her on you," he murmured, then pressed his mouth against Tony's in a deep, hungry kiss.

_Fine, if that's how it's gonna be._ Tony closed his eyes and let the flood of sensation just wash over him. The feel of Peter's tongue in his mouth was a nice distraction from the persistent throbbing in his dick, and it got even better when Peter broke the kiss and ducked his head to bite and suck at the tender spot just above Tony's collarbone.

He barely noticed when MJ climbed off the bed, then climbed back on again a minute later. The sound of a drawer sliding open and shut was drowned out by the harsh sound of his own breathing. But the first light touch of a slick fingertip behind his balls made his eyes fly open and his hips lift right off the bed.

" _Oh, fuck-fuck-fuck..._ "

"Soon." MJ had a small bottle of lube and a condom packet in one hand, and was teasing Tony's ass with the other -- light, slippery strokes that made him break out in a sweat. She pressed one fingertip inside him, just enough to make him squirm, and rubbed her thumb against his perineum. "Stop thrashing around, will you? I swear, Carol was right. You have no patience at all."

"Tell you what." Peter hooked his hands behind Tony's thighs and pulled, bringing his knees up to his chest and splaying them wide. "If you keep still and don't make any noise while we get you ready, I'll fuck you right away. If you move or yell, I'll fuck MJ instead, and you can watch and see what you're missing."

Evil supervillains. No doubt about it. Tony gritted his teeth and nodded.

MJ poured more lube over her hand, then worked two fingers inside him, torturously slow. Tony's arms strained against the webbing, and his legs trembled in Peter's unbreakable grip. He had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. MJ wriggled her fingers, stretching and stroking him, twisting her wrist from side to side. By the time she worked a third finger in, Tony's breaths were coming in short, strangled gasps, and the sheets beneath him were soaked in sweat. Drops of precome beaded at the tip of his dick and dripped thickly onto his belly. He nearly lost it when MJ's fingers brushed his prostate, but apparently the choked-off noise he made didn't count as a yell, because she didn't stop.

"That's good, Tony." Peter's breath was warm against his ear. "I knew you could be good. You want me to fuck you, don't you? I want to. Just be good a little longer, and we'll both get what we want."

"I think he's ready," MJ announced, and it was all Tony could do not to yell at the top his voice that he'd been ready for ages, dammit.

Peter released his grip on Tony's thighs and moved to the foot of the bed. MJ tore open the packet and rolled the condom onto him, then poured more lube into her cupped palm, and wrapped her hand around his dick. Peter closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, thrusting into her fist. For a moment, Tony started to worry that she'd get him off right then and there, which would leave Tony shit out of luck. Then MJ let go and sat back, and Peter had hold of Tony's legs again and was lifting him up, moving himself into position, sliding into Tony's ass with one slow, steady push.

Tony figured it was safe to move and make noise now, so he did, thrashing as much as his bound arms allowed and screaming obscenities at the ceiling. Peter moved his hips in hard, steady thrusts that let Tony feel every inch of the slick, hard length moving inside him. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed, and his fingers were probably leaving some very interesting bruises on the backs of Tony's knees. Tony didn't care about the bruises. He was so close to coming he could taste it, so close he could barely breathe, so close, so close...

"Please," he managed to gasp. It was possibly the first coherent sound he'd made in minutes. 

"Well, since you ask so nicely." MJ leaned closer, wrapping one arm around Peter's waist and one hand around Tony's dick. She stroked in time with Peter's thrusts, her fingers still slick from the lube. When Peter sped up, so did she, and a moment later Tony arched right off the bed and came so hard, he nearly blacked out.

"There," MJ said in a smug voice that Tony might've found annoying if he wasn't floating in a warm endorphin haze. "Wasn't that worth the wait?"

"Ungh," Tony said. That was about the limit of his verbal skills at the moment. Peter was still moving inside him, and Tony had a feeling that in another minute or so it was going to be too much, but he was too wrung out to try and do anything about it.

Then MJ slid her hand down Peter's back to his ass. Tony couldn't see what she did, but it broke Peter's rhythm almost instantly, changed his steady thrusts into rapid, shallow twitches. A moment later, Peter let out a strangled moan, and collapsed on top of Tony as he came.

"Damn," Tony muttered when he finally caught his breath. "I'm _so_ never underestimating you two again. So, uhm, can I maybe have my hands back now?"

"Don't be silly." MJ raised her arms above her head and stretched like a languid, very satisfied cat. "The night is still young."

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my laptop the other day. I can't even remember which kink meme I wrote it for, but the prompt went something like "Tony Stark is the Avengers' bicycle. Peter and MJ take him for a ride."


End file.
